


Killerkaninchen

by sweetdreamsgreenbeans



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsgreenbeans/pseuds/sweetdreamsgreenbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es geht in dieser Mormor Story um den Alltag all derjenigen Sniper, die James Moriarty noch nicht geschafft hat gänzlich zu verstehen:Also einzig und allein des stählernen Snipers Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killerkaninchen

**Author's Note:**

> hi, dies ist eine meiner ersten Geschichten die ich veröffentliche, das soll euch allerdings nicht davon abhalten eure komplett rücksichtslose Meinung mitzuteilen:) Gebetat(ist das ein Wort???) hat mich MephistosChild(fanfiktion.de)

_**Killerkaninchen** _

_**Morans POV** _

_Er_ hatte heute gute Laune. Woher Sebastian das wusste? Ganz einfach; Wenn der Boss schlechte Laune hatte schickte er ihn los um unabhängig ausgewählte Menschen ins Jenseits zu befördern, hatte er gute Laune, so wie heute zum Beispiel, schickte er Sebastian los um völlig sinnentleerte Dinge zu tun. Was genau unangenehmer war, wusste er nicht. Unter ‚sinnentleert‘ verstand Sebastian etwa eine zweistündige Autofahrt um eine Katze aus einem Baum zu retten. Nicht irgendeine Katze natürlich, nein, _die_ Katze. Die Katze die sein Chef seit Monaten observieren ließ, weil er sie unbedingt, um jeden Preis, besitzen musste. Völlig egal war in diesem Zusammenhang natürlich das die Katze schon einen Besitzer hatte.

Es war eine weiße Katze. Natürlich. Und sie hatte nur ein Auge. Klar… Und höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie haaren und beißen und „Fluffy“ genannt werden und es war definitiv nicht das was in der Jobbeschreibung zu „bester Sniper eines kriminellen Netzwerkes“ gestanden hatte. Aber alles für den König, nicht wahr?

Sebastian passierte ein Ortsschild; ‚Cumberbatch‘. Ein grausamer Name für ein Dorf… Das Ortungsgerät im Armaturenbrett zeigte jedoch genau hier die unmittelbare Nähe von Fluffy an. Warum das Ortungsgerät ihn direkt zu der Katze führte hatte natürlich auch einen zweifelhaft logischen Grund; Jim Moriarty hatte, ob der unglaublichen Wichtigkeit dieser Katze, ein ausgewähltes Spitzenteam von Hackern darauf angesetzt den Ortungschip des Tieres samt Datenbank zu knacken und deswegen war man jetzt glücklicherweise in der Lage das Mistvieh überall zu orten.

So fuhr Sebastian immer weiter in Richtung Fluffy, und merkte das er unglücklicher Weise je näher er an das Vieh herankam, auch umso näher an Cumberbatch’s kleinen, aber sehr zentralen Marktplatz kam. Sebastian hatte nicht viel Zeit in englischen Dörfern verbracht, aber es war genug um zu wissen dass der Marktplatz, im klassischen britischen Spießernest, den absoluten Handlungsmittelpunkt bildete. Das bedeutete kaum tote Winkel wegen der traditionellen Runden Form, tausend Fluchtmöglichkeiten und vor allem haufenweise Zeugen.

„Weshalb tue ich mir das an? Ernsthaft…“, redete Sebastian sich selbst gut zu und parkte den Wagen. Natürlich verschwamm der geleckte schwarze Mercedes gleich einem Chamäleon zwischen dem roten Toyota und einem Wohnmobil. Wütend vor sich hin fluchend merkte er sich die letzen paar Meter und versuchte in den Straßen möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. In diesem Moment spürte er wie ihn jemand am Arm packte. Reflexartig fuhr er herum, hob eine Faust und sah sich, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, kurz davor eine ältere Dame nieder zu schlagen. „Huch, na sie sind mir aber ein Schreckhafter…Ob sie mir wohl sagen könnten wo das Treffen der ehrenamtlichen Samariterinnen stadtfindet?“. Die Frau trug ein nichtsagendes Kostüm in Altrosa und schien weder bewaffnet noch kampffähig zu sein. Es wäre unklug sie zu schlagen, auch wenn es ihn reizte. „Eh- Nein… Weiß ich nicht. Wo ist der Dorfplatz?“. Einen Moment lang überlegte Sebastian ob sein Auftraggeber die Frau bezahlt hatte um ihn das zu fragen, diese ganze Situation in ihrer vollen, kranken Ironie trug irgendwie eine gewisse Handschrift. Er folgte dem Weg den die Frau ihm beschrieb und kurz darauf bog er um eine Ecke und betrat Cumberbatch’s Marktplatz.

Super. Er hatte Fluffy gefunden. Das hässliche Fellknäul saß, natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein in der riesigen Eiche in der Mitte des Marktplatzes. Der Markplatz war relativ klein und eingekesselt von eng stehenden Häusern.

Sebastian fluchte wieder vor sich hin, bevor er versuchte das Tier vom Baum herunter zu scheuchen. Als dies misslang, versuchte er am Ast losen Stamm der Eiche halt zu finden, mittlerweile hatte sich bereits eine Gruppe von Schaulustigen um den Baum herum gruppiert. Schließlich schaffte er es, den Baum zu erklimmen und genau in dem Moment in dem er Fluffy _fast_ erreicht hatte klingelte sein Handy.

_Always look on the bright side of life_. Sebastian seufzte. Wie Jim sein Handy mal wieder gehackt hatte war ihm schleierhaft. Einerseits wollte er nicht rangehen, andererseits wäre es mit der guten Laune seines Bosses endgültig vorbei wenn er es nicht täte und die Leute gafften nur noch mehr. Also nahm er den Anruf mit den Worten „Ja, Boss?“ an.

„Na? Wie weit ist mein kleines Killerkaninchen denn mit seinem Auftrag?“, fragte Moriarty -ein weiteres Zeichen für Jims gute Laune, dieser lächerliche Spitzname. „Das Objekt ist in direkter Reichweite, Boss“, sagte Sebastian, „sonst alles im grünen Bereich, nur die Leute gaffen“. „Dann erschieß sie doch!“, kam es auch prompt von seinem Boss zurück.

Fast hätte Sebastian gekichert -dieser Befehl war so verdammt passend -doch das tat er natürlich nicht, er war schließlich professionell und antwortete einfach: „Negativ Boss, dass würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.“ „ Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, mein Lieber. Bring mir Fluffy in einer halben Stunde vorbei!“, kam die Antwort in befehlsgewohntem Ton, dann wurde aufgelegt.

Sebastian seufzte erneut-das würde er **nie** schaffen-, packte ‚Fluffy‘ dann recht unsanft am Nacken und kletterte vom Baum. Als er unten war, verbeugte er sich sarkastisch lächelnd vor seinem „Publikum“-welches größtenteils aus Rentnern bestand- woraufhin sich dieses schleunigst verflüchtigte. Dann lief er zum Auto, setzte die verdammte Katze auf den Rücksitz, und fuhr mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Spießernest hinaus, zurück auf die Landstraße, Richtung London.

_**Moriartys POV** _

Während er wartete, beobachtete Jim die Staubpartikel die um ihn herum, im trüben Licht des Zimmers in dem er saß, in der Luft schwirrten. Er hasste es zu warten. Er hatte sein Leben so eingerichtet, dass er nicht warten musste. Man _ließ_ ihn nicht warten. Nicht ihn. Jim hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, seine Uhr hatte ihn gestresst und er hatte die Fenster zunageln lassen. Schon vor einiger Zeit, die Leute unten auf der Straße hatten ihn mit ihrer Dummheit zuerst gelangweilt, dann deprimiert und letztendlich einfach nur sehr wütend gemacht. Jim hatte viele Arbeitszimmer, und er benutzte dieses, nicht zuletzt wegen der mangelnden Lichtzufuhr, nur in Ausnahmefällen. Die Katze war natürlich ein Ausnahmefall. Und Seb, Seb war auch ein Ausnahmefall. Der Beste. Sein Leben lang hatte Jim Menschen gelesen und gespielt, es war so verdammt einfach Leute zu verstehen, und wenn man sie verstanden hatte konnte man sie spielen wie Marionetten. Und er war sich sicher irgendwann auch Sebastian spielen zu können, später, wenn er ihn verstanden hatte. Fürs erste jedoch war der Sniper ein Spiel, welches für ihn noch nicht langweilig geworden war.

Etwa 460 Sekunden, 23 Millisekunden und einige nicht mitgezählte Nanosekunden später hörte er den Mercedes unten vorfahren. Wegen der dramatischen Wirkung drehte er der Tür den Rücken zu und dann zählte er die Sekunden die Sebastian brauchen würde um zu ihm zu gelangen. 1… 2…. 3….4….5….6….7… Die Tür fiel unten ins Schloss, offenbar war das Killerkaninchen sauer. 13….14….15…. Die 5. Stufe der ersten Treppe knarzte. 17….18….19… Die erste Stufe der zweiten Treppe. Noch 6 Sekunden.

Es klopfte.

„Killerkaninchen, schön dass du wieder da bist.“. Sebastians Gesicht zuckte ärgerlich bei diesem Spitznamen. Jim konnte es nicht sehen aber er wusste, dass Sebastian ärgerlich zuckte.

Manchmal war er doch recht durchschaubar….

_**Morans POV** _

Sebastian zuckte ärgerlich bei diesem Spitznamen. Er wusste, dass man ihm seinen Ärger ansah, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, Moriarty sollte ruhig wissen, dass er nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Der Grund für diese schlechte Laune war natürlich Fluffy, und der tiefe Kratzer den ihm das Vieh zugefügt hatte. Er zog sich diagonal über die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts und blutete stark. Nicht genug, dass er die Katze hatte retten müssen, nein, sie hatte auch noch sein Gesicht verunstaltet als er versucht hatte, sie aus dem Auto zu befördern.

Moriarty drehte sich nicht einmal um. Das machte brachte den Topf zum überlaufen. Sebastian knurrte wütend: „Sie wissen, was ich von diesem Namen halte Boss!“

Jim kicherte vergnügt und drehte sich langsam zu Sebastian um. „Ja ich weiß, doch er passt einfach so wunderbar!“ Seine Stimme nahm jenen angsterregenden Unterton an der jedem normalen Menschen die Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb, als er fortfuhr; „Kaninchen sind Tiere die von Menschen gezüchtet wurden um zu gehorchen, Sebastian. Sie haben große ausdrucksvolle Augen, aber nie steht Ausdruck darin. Man kann sie werfen, schlagen, ihnen Chemikalien spritzen, sie sagen nie einen Ton. Sie wehren sich nicht wirklich. Und das ist, wie du geworden bist, Sebby. _Du gehorchst_. Sie der Wahrheit ins Auge, du bist ein Kaninchen. _Mein_ Kaninchen.“

Nach diesen Worten, die Sebastian fassungslos, aber vor allem unglaublich wütend machten, schritt Moriarty langsam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm- endlich- Fluffy aus dem Arm. Doch anstatt wie erwartet seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun der Katze zu widmen, legte er sie teilnahmslos auf _das Sofa_ und wandte sich wieder Sebastian zu. “Oh, hat Fluffy dich etwa gekratzt?“ Fragte er mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme die Sebastian nicht behagte. „Böses Kätzchen!“ Und dann, bevor Sebastian reagieren konnte-und das wollte schon etwas heißen- machte sein Boss noch einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass er direkt vor Sebastian stand, reckte sich nach oben _und leckte das Blut von seiner Wange_.

Sebastian erstarrte. Was zum Teufel??? Moriarty hingegen schnurrte. „Hmm… du schmeckst gut, Tiger, wollen wir mal testen“…. Und dann, ganz plötzlich kam er _noch_ näher an Sebastian heran und presste seinen Mund hart auf seinen. Nun erstarrte Sebastian wirklich zu Stein. Selbst wenn er den Kuss hätte wirklich beenden wollen-was er nicht tat-, wäre er nicht dazu imstande gewesen weil ein Chaos der Gefühle in zu überwältigen drohte. Jims Lippen auf den seinen fühlten sich gut an….-Nein, Nein! Er durfte so nicht denken! Sie fühlten sich falsch an, ja genau ganz falsch. Das hier war immerhin Moriarty, sein Boss! Sein Boss, der dafür bekannt war leidenschaftlich gerne zu spielen!

Doch ehe er es selbst in die Hand nehmen konnte, den Kuss zu beenden, löste sich Moriarty auch schon von ihm, tat, als wäre nichts gewesen, schnappte sich Fluffy und trug einen-natürlich- überaus eleganten Abgang zur Schau. Bevor er ganz verschwand, säuselte er noch in seiner beunruhigenden Singsang Stimme: „Ich melde mich wenn ich was Neues habe, mein Killerkaninchen!“ dann war er -mit einem schwingen seiner Hüften-weg.

Frustriert blickte Sebastian ihm hinterher. Natürlich hatte er es mal wieder geschafft um eine Erklärung herum zukommen. Wütend trat er gegen das Beistelltischchen vom Sofa, welches an die gegenüberliegende Wand flog. Egal, es war sowieso deplatziert gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass Moriarty dies gehört hatte, doch das war ihm ebenfalls egal. Er wollte eine Erklärung, verdammt! Warum zum Teufel hatte er ihn geküsst? Und außerdem quälte ihn eine Frage: War er wirklich Moriartys Kaninchen?

Ach zum Teufel mit James Moriarty! Sollte er doch verrecken! **Er** würde ihm bestimmt nicht erneut aus der Patsche helfen oder irgendwelche Mistviecher von Bäumen retten! Denn er, Sebastian Moran, war nicht James Moriartys Kaninchen und das würde er auch niemals sein!

_**Moriartys POV** _

_Er_ war wütend. Verdammt wütend. Natürlich waren Tierbesitzer immer wütend wenn ihnen ihr Tierchen weglief, aber Jim war sich sicher dass seine Wut in diesem speziellen Fall astronomisch sein dürfte. Das war sie auch. Ganze 4 Tage, beziehungsweise ganze 96 Stunden hatte er nichts, absolut gar nichts von seinem bewaffneten Liebling gehört… Eine gewisse Befriedigung konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen, nach seiner kleinen Showeinlage auf dem Dachboden hatte sich Sebastian zum ersten Mal aus dem Konzept bringen lassen und war _lesbar_ geworden. Und dieser ganze Unfug des ‚sich-nicht-meldens‘ war die erste emotionale Reaktion die der Sniper überhaupt gezeigt hatte. Ein kleines, fieses Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, er würde dieses Spiel zu Ende bringen. Seit langem hatte ihn kein Mensch mehr so fasziniert wie der stählerne Sniper. Er hatte etwas an sich, das ihn anzog, sein Aussehen natürlich- vom vielen Kämpfen hatte er eine ziemlich ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur und Narben faszinierten Jim- doch das war es nicht nur, nein, es ging tiefer. Doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Nein er wollte, dass sein Sniper aufhörte beleidigt zu sein, seinen hübschen Arsch hierher bewegte, und sich noch ein bisschen von ihm verwirren ließ.

Hinter ihm auf der Couch maunzte Fluffy hochnäsig und auf ein Mal hatte Jim eine Idee. Er lehnte sich in dem Echtleder Sessel zurück in dem er saß und schrie, so das es mit Sicherheit in jedem Winkel der stillgelegten Fabrik ankam: „Paaaaul!“

Etwa 50 Meter weit entfernt in einem provisorischen Büro hoben drei Kleinkriminelle den Kopf von ihrem Kartenspiel und sahen Paul Ivory mitleidig an. Angst spiegelte sich Pauls Blick.

„Ja Sir, sie hatten… ehem.…gerufen?“ fragte Paul und schluckte nicht sehr unauffällig seine Angst herunter. Eine fürchterliche Eigenschaft diese Angst… Jim hatte dergleichen schon immer verachtet. „Mr. Ivory, es handelt sich um eine Notsituation, mein Kaninchen ist mir entlaufen.“ “Entschuldigung?“ Man konnte in seiner Stimme hören dass er hoffte, nicht in eine Fangfrage oder ähnliches geraten zu sein. „Super, dann noch mal für doofe Jungs,- Jim verdrehte die Augen und sprach seeehr langsam: „Ich will das Sie ihre besten Männer darauf ansetzten Sebastian Moran in dieses verdammte Zimmer zurückzubringen. Schnell.“ „O-Okay Sir…“ stammelte Ivory und dann fiel ihm im Bezug auf Sebastian Moran noch etwas ein. „…Sir, was wenn er nicht alleine ist?“ „Wieso, wer soll bei ihm sein?!“ fuhr Jim herum. „Äh… was wenn eine Frau bei ihm ist?“ fragte Ivory und schien es im gleichen Moment zu bereuen. In Jim Moriartys Augen lag unsagbarer Hass und seine Stimme war erschreckend kalt, schneidend und hoch als er antwortete; „Dann töte sie auf jede erdenkliche Weise die dein kleines Gehirn zustande bringt.“

_**Morans POV** _

Er musste sich ablenken. Seit 4 Tagen nun ignorierte er die Anrufe, SMS, E-Mails, Briefe und Brieftauben seines Bosses nun, und das fiel ihm wirklich nicht leicht. Er war es dermaßen gewohnt, jederzeit erreichbar für ihn zu sein, dass er es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Also war er am Abend des 4. Tages mit seiner Harley in den nächsten Pub gefahren, hatte sich die nichtssagendste Blondine geschnappt und war mit ihr-nach _ein paar_ Drinks- nach hause gefahren.

Die Kleine war wirklich nichts Besonderes, doch das war gut so. Einen starken Charakter hätte er jetzt nicht ertragen. Nach dem-ebenso unbedeutendem-Sex, kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Er war zu müde und dicht als das er sich hätte beschweren können, deshalb beließ er es dabei und sank langsam in den Schlaf….

Sebastian erwachte von einer Ohrfeige. Sofort schreckte er hoch und kramte unter seinem Kissen nach seiner Sig Sauer p226, doch zu langsam. Er konnte grade noch den -kopflosen- Körper der Blondine sehen und einen wütenden-und gleichzeitig irgendwie _glücklichen_ \- Gedanken fassen: „Moriarty“ bevor er aus dem Bett gerissen wurde und eine ihm nicht unbekannte Stimme ihm zu raunte: „Sorry, Moran, aber du weißt wie eigen der Boss mit seinem Besitz ist!“

Dann wurde ihm eine Knarre an die Schläfe gehalten, und Paul-er hatte es geahnt- forderte ihn mit einer rauen Geste auf sich anzuziehen. Sebastian wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu wehren-sicherlich hatte Moriarty Paul nicht alleine gehen lassen und außerdem ersparte er sich so unnütze Schmerzen- und befolgte deshalb widerstandslos dem Befehl, obwohl Paul die Waffe nach einem prüfenden Blick auf ihn wider weggesteckt hatte. Bevor sie aus der Wohnung traten erhaschte Sebastian gerade noch einen Blick auf den Kopf der Blondine, der-wo denn auch sonst- in der Mikrowelle lag.

Nach ein paar Treppenstufen stand ein bulliger Mann vor ihnen – Cook, ebenfalls einer von Moriartys besseren Männern- und sagte, während er Sebastians Hände mit Kabelbindern aneinander befestigte, mit herablassender Stimme: „Ich hätte niemals gedacht das unser Moran so brav mitkommt, wirklich. Erinnert mich irgendwie an ein Kani-weiter kam er nicht, denn Morans Fuß krachte ihm ins Gesicht. Immer wieder landeten Tritte in Cooks hässlicher Visage, bis Ivory ihn grob zurückriss. „Bin. Kein. Verdammtes. Kaninchen.“ brachte Sebastian noch hervor, bevor er die restlichen Treppenstufen des schäbigen Treppenhauses beinahe hinunter geworfen wurde.

Ein schwarzer Mercedes war direkt vor der Tür geparkt. Ivory riss die Tür auf und stieß Sebastian auf die Rückbank. Dann nahmen er und Cook vorne Platz -Allerdings bezweifelte Sebastian das Cook genug Gehirnzellen besaß um Auto zu fahren- und Ivory fuhr-wahrscheinlich weil er das gleiche von Cook dachte- los. Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Wagen und die Stimmung wurde vom Geräusch des Motors beherrscht. In dieser Zeit versuchte Sebastian mühsam, wenn auch völlig sinnlos, sich von den Kabelbindern zu befreien. Nachdem Ivory ihn eine Weile amüsiert durch den Rückspiegel beobachtet hatte, entschloss er sich offensichtlich doch etwas zu sagen: „Sag mal Moran… Was genau hast du eigentlich getan?“ „Was willst du mir damit sagen Ivory?!“ knurrte Sebastian und überlegte ob es sonst noch Möglichkeiten gäbe die Fesseln los zu werden. „Er ist vollkommen verr- ehem.… noch verrückter als sonst geworden als es um dein Verschwinden ging… Wieso bist du überhaupt weg, Moran?“ Sebastian überlegte und nachdem er für sich entschieden hatte, dass es ihm nichts bringen würde zu lügen, da die Wahrheit klang wie eine gigantische Lüge sagte er ruhig: „Er nannte mich sein Kaninchen und küsste mich.“ „Ja klar! Prustete Cook. Und dann wart ihr noch auf einem romantischen Candlelight-Dinner, was?!“ Ivory hingegen sah nachdenklich aus. „Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er wollte, dass wir das hübsche Blondchen abknallen…“ dachte er bei sich.

Nach einiger Zeit, kamen sie an ein abgelegenes, baufälliges Fabrikgelände. Ivory und Cook stiegen aus, Cook öffnete Sebastians Tür und war so _nett_ ihm raus zu _helfen_. Nachdem Sebastian sich aufgerappelt hatte, wurde er von Cook und Ivory zum Eingang eines der Gebäude gescheucht. „Beeil dich, Moran! Ich hab keine Lust mich bei lebendigem Leib häuten zu lassen!“ stieß Ivory wütend hervor, als Sebastian zum wiederholten Male stehen blieb um sich ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen, während sie durch die stillgelegte Fabrik hetzten und ihre-Lauf- Schritte dank der hohen Decke laut hallten.

Endlich erreichten sie außer Atem den Raum, den Jim für den Empfang für ungehorsame Haustiere ausgewählt hatte. Ivory deutete auf die Tür. „Geh.“ Sebastian grunzte, ging auf die Tür zu, blieb direkt davor stehen und trat –Da er immer noch mit Kabelbindern gefesselt war- das morsche Ding einfach ein.

Der Raum war groß und grau, ungemütlich, wie die meisten von Moriartys „Arbeitszimmer“, aber Sebastian fände die Atmosphäre sogar angenehm, beinahe heimelig-er war das einfach zu sehr gewohnt- wenn er ihn nicht hätte herbringen lassen wie ein ungezogenes Kaninchen. _Er_ saß in einem Sessel. In einem von diesen Sesseln in denen die Superschurken der Bond Filme saßen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die weiße Perserkatze – Seb brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass dazu ja tatsächlich eine weiße Perserkatze existierte…

Tatsächlich befand sich Fluffy auf Moriartys Schoß, als er sich- melodramatisch wie eh und je- mit dem Sessel zu Moran umdrehte. „Sie an welches ungezogene Kaninchen zurück zu seinem Herren und Meister gefunden hat...“ säuselte Moriarty in seiner üblichen Singsang Stimme und Moran ballte seine rechte Hand hinter seinem Rücken zu einer Faust, lies aber ansonsten keine Gefühlsregung in seiner Mimik zu. „Oh, ist mein süßes, kleines Kaninchen etwa wütend? Obwohl eigentlich nur sein Herr ein Recht dazu hätte?“ fragte Moriarty mit nun deutlich kälterer Stimme-natürlich streichelte er dabei durchgehend das Katzenvieh. Sebastian sagte immer noch nichts, auch wenn eine Ader an seiner Stirn zu pulsieren begann, und seine Miene jeden normalen Menschen bereits dazu gebracht hätte mit eingezogenem Schwanz das Weite zu suchen(James Moriarty. Ängstlich das Weite suchen. Ha ha ha.) Moriarty schubste Fluffy von seinem Schoß, wie ein Kleinkind das seines Spielzeugs überdrüssig geworden war, klopfte sich die Katzenhaare von seinem Westwood Dreiteiler, und schritt langsam -mit _katzenartigen_ Bewegungen- auf Sebastian zu. Er regte sich nicht. _Er_ beugte sich vor, wie beim letzten Mal als er sich Seb‘s Privatraum bemächtigt hatte, und diesmal lies Seb eine winzige Regung zu viel zu, er bewegte sich einen Millimeter rückwärts.

Das nächste was Moran wusste war, dass er zwischen seinem Boss und der kalten Wand eingeklemmt war. Es überraschte ihn jedes Mal wie viel Kraft in seinem beinahe dürren Arbeitsgeber steckte… Wie immer hatte sich Moriartys Stimmung in der Zeitspanne eines Wimpernschlages geändert. Er lachte eines seiner beunruhigenden Gelächter und fragte mit ebenso beunruhigender, zuckersüßer Stimme: „Hat Klein Sebby etwa Angst das Onkel Jim wieder böse Dinge mit ihm anstellt?“ Er sah Seb tief in die Augen. „Oder **will** Sebby sogar das Onkel Jim ihm noch ein paar böse Dinge zeigt?“ Dann säuselte er mit einem-verführerischen?- Lächeln: „ Dann wollen wir unser Kaninchen mal nicht warten lassen…“ Diesmal war Sebastian vorbereitet. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen Moriartys teuflische Lippen nicht mehr in die Nähe von seinen zu lassen, doch alle seine guten Vorsätze waren vergessen als sich seine Lippen zum erneuten Male mit einer beinahe brutalen Härte auf die seinen pressten… Doch wenn er schon nicht in der Lage sein sollte seinem Boss zu wiederstehen, dann wollte er dieses Mal wenigstens ein wenig mehr am Geschehen teilnehmen. Er schaute in Moriartys offene Augen die ihn-wie es schien triumphierend- beobachteten, schloss dann die seinen wieder und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Bevor er jedoch mehr machen konnte als seine Lippen im Takt mit denen seines Arbeitsgebers zu bewegen, trat dieser breit und irre grinsend zurück und sagte wie man ein ungehorsames und trotziges Kind tadeln würde: „Sebby, Sebby, Sebby… was mache ich jetzt nur mit dir? Du hast **_mich_ ** ignoriert. Du warst sehr ungehorsam. Und ungehorsamen Haustieren tut man keine Gefallen, nicht wahr? Sag mir Sebastian, was macht man deiner Meinung nach mit ungehorsamen Kaninchen?“ Sebastian hatte eine trockene Kehle und musste sich ein paar Mal Räuspern bevor er-mit immer noch rauer Stimme-sagte: „Man bestraft sie, Sir.“ Moriarty grinste ihn wieder irre an, trat erneut ein paar Schritte auf Sebastian zu und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Nun, ich hatte eigentlich an schlachten gedacht, Kopf ab wie der von deiner kleinen blonden Schlampe, aber… Vielleicht reicht es _dieses_ Mal wirklich wenn ich dich bestrafe.“ Morans Gehirn arbeitete hart und Moriartys unmittelbare Nähe half ihm nicht gerade dabei. Er war mal wieder mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Doch war das solch ein Triumph? Wäre nicht ein schneller-halbwegs-schmerzloser Tod einer als Tage-, vielleicht Wochenlangen physischen und psychischen Folter vorzuziehen? Blödsinn! Er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst monatelang Kriegsgefangener gewesen. Entschlossen blickte er fest in die kohlenschwarzen Augen seines Bosses, die sich nur Zentimeter vor-und einige unter- seinen entfernt befanden und seine Gemütswechsel-von Erleichterung zu Panik zu Entschlossenheit-amüsiert beobachtet hatten. „Du kannst gehen.“ sagte er dann plötzlich mit kalter Stimme zu Sebastians größter Verblüffung. Als er keine Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen zog Moriarty eine Augenbraue hoch und Sebastian machte, dass er aus der kahlen Fabrik kam.

_**Moriartys POV** _

Beinahe hätte er gekichert. Natürlich hätte er seinen Besten-und weitaus Liebsten- Sniper niemals geköpft, aber es bereitete ihm eine unfassbare Freude seinem Kaninchen ein wenig Angst einzujagen, da er wusste das Sebastian ein Mann war der sich sonst von absolut **niemandem** Angst einjagen ließ. Außerdem war er wirklich ungehorsam gewesen. Und dieses Ungehorsam würde er mit einer sehr effizienten Waffe bestrafen: der Funkstille. Und vielleicht, wenn Sebastian schon wieder seine Wut und Verwirrtheit in Alkohol und… wie sagt man? ah ja, -wie ein Karnickel wenn man es recht betrachtete- wildem rumvögeln ertränken würde, dann vielleicht einem winzigem bisschen physischer Folter. Zu gerne würde er sehen wie sich sein sonst so stählerner Sniper unter seinen Händen krümmte… Vor Schmerzen natürlich. Vor Lust- das musste sich sein Kaninchen erst einmal verdienen. Und Moriarty war sich sicher, dass es das würde. Bald.

Und dann würden _er_ und Moran eventuell rammeln wie die Kaninchen. Natürlich aus rein physischem und psychischem Interesse…

Aber das war ja selbstverständlich, nicht wahr?

**THE END(?)**

**Author's Note:**

> Ob die Geschichte um noch ein paar Kapitel wächst hängt von der Rückmeldung ab… wenn ihr also Interesse an einer Weiterführung habt, hinterlasst bitte Feedback! ;)  
> P.S: Ich habe absolut nichts gegen Blonde, ich bin selber blond!


End file.
